Evangeline AK McDowell vs Chaplain Varnus
by Jonolith LyThamir
Summary: What happens when a fanatical Zelot from the future tries to kill a shinzo vampire who is over 500 years old? Only one will come out alive.


Hey and welcome to this fan fic that me and my friend did RP style, what we are in on Gaiaonline is a guild that allows two totally different characters from compleately oppiside universes to fight, we thought that this fight was so good that we decided to put this up on so enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight. A full moon covered the sky. Evangeline had full power and she waited patiently in a tree for the fool who dared to challenge her to a battle. The wind whistled in the air and the leaves brushing against each other could be heard around the grassy area, surrounded by trees. Her blonde hair blew in the wind as well. **"Who is this Chaplain ****Varnus****, anyway?"** she said to herself.

A loud roar was heard from the sky, coming down was what appeared to be a blue metal drop-pod and with a crash right in the open area in front of Evangeline it crashed. All the doors swung right open and out from it, the mighty marine chaplain himself. His skull helmet would be intimidating to normal people; he was huge for a normal person and his jet black armor along with assorted holy symbols and necklaces along with a book of some kind. He looked up at the vampire and the inbuilt targeting systems within his helmet locked onto her. **"No words ****xeno**** filth, you die tonight!!"** He said while drawing his bolt pistol and readying to charge by holding his Crousious in a ready to attack position.

Evangeline twitched.** "I take it...that you're Mr. ****Varnus** She jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground, smiling, and arms folded. She was ready to fight such a...savage human. She didn't take the time to view his weaponry and armor that surrounded him. She unfolded her arms and let her smile fade away. **"Let's go."** Within a second, Evangeline disappeared into a shroud of bats. The bats soon dispersed and then they gathered behind Varnus, making Evangeline appearing out of them. Before he could notice, she whispered into his ear, **"It is you, who will be the one to die tonight, human..."** Evangeline sent a powerful kick to Varnus' back, pushing him only so far because of the heavy armor he had on. When Varnus was far enough, Evangeline dashed towards him and lifted her arm up. **Lic****lac**** La Lac Lilac!"** she started to say. **"Come forth, O Lightning from the Void, and cut down mine enemies. ****Axe of Lightning!!"** She swung down her arm and at the same time, she pulled down an axe of lightning straight down at Varnus.

Varnus held his ground as the lightning came down at him, grasping his pendent tightly. _"Hold your ground damn you ...you will NOT embarrass the Emperor this day by dying..."_ He mentally scaled himself as it struck him, a mystical power that radiated from the pendent created a weak force field around him, lucky for him it worked this time. When the smoke cleared he charged while firing off a few rounds from his bolt pistol, the thing was more like a tank turret then a pistol when it came to rounds, three 32cal 18mm armor piercing and exploding rounds headed straight for the vampire as ran closer and closer. **"For the Emperor!!!"**

Evangeline eyed the shots coming for her. She jumped backward about three meters away from Varnus. **Lic**** Lac La Lac Lilac! Magic Archer. Consecutive bursts. Seven Ice Arrows!" **she called out as seven icicles shot out near her, aiming at the bullets. Most of the ice collided with all the bullets that had been fired and the rest of the icicles continued on to Varnus. In the sudden explosions of bullets smashing into ice, bats gathered around her, forming a long black robe that allows her to fly. She jumped into the air to see how Varnus would take the attack.

The ice arrows just deflected right of his armor, it had no effect whatsoever. Looking up again he dislodged one of his fragmentation grenades and pulled the pin, while 'cooking' the grenade he fired of a few more shots form his pistol and then threw the grenade up two seconds before it exploded.

Trying to avoid the explosion from the grenade, she incanted a spell to deflect it. **"Reflect!"** An ice shield appeared in front of her just in time to shield her from the explosion. It also deflected the shots he fired, which she didn't think he fired. The ice shield fell to pieces and it was Evangeline's turn to retaliate. She swooped down toward Varnus and incanted another spell. **Lic**** Lac La Lac! Come, spirits of ice, spread forth into the air! Tundra and glacier in the realm of white night! Crystallized Earth!" **Ice pillars started to shoot up around Varnus.

The field that radiated from his pendent caused all the ice pillars to shatter around him as they came up, he saw that she had swooped down low and he saw this as an opportunity, he stepped aside and swung his Crousious with full force aiming for her head, the weapon was blessed by the holy might of the Emperor himself and he knew this would hurt if he managed to hit her with it.

At the same time she had been incanting the Crystallized Earth spell, she had also been incanting another spell. _**Executioner's Sword!**_ A long bladed-shaped ray formed from Evangeline's hand and when the Varnus' mace came toward her head, she blocked the attack with her 'sword.' It was meant to slice the top of the mace in half, but the mace was blessed and Evangeline's attack was just a normal block.

Sparks flew as both their weapons clashed; Varnus holstered his bolt pistol and grabbed the mace now with both hands, pushing hard while glaring from under his skull helmet. **"It would seem that I have underestimated you...****xeno**** filth..."** He then quickly moved out from the parry and grabbed her left ankle with one hand. **"But not this time!!"** He then swung her around and slammed her into the ground hard, while she was on the ground he swung his Crousious down at her chest.

Evangeline was slammed into the ground and blood started dripping down her lip. Before the mace could impact on Evangeline's chest, Varnus stopped in his tracks. Evangeline started to laugh manically at the human's demise. **"Oh? But it seems that you have underestimated me again...fool."** Thin strings, invisible to the human eye, were wrapped around Varnus' wrists and ankles. Varnus was incapable of moving for the time being. Evangeline lifted herself up and wiped away the blood from her lip. She grinned and came closer to Varnus. Inspecting the armor and weaponry, she spotted the pendant that absorbed most of her spells. **"This thing is annoying."** She snatched the pendant away and threw it far away into a tree. _**Executioner's**__** Sword!**_ The bladed ray appeared again and she aimed it toward Varnus' chest.

Varnus let out a loud scream as the magic blade pierced one of his two hearts, blood oozed slowly from the chest wound while he slowly breathed in and out, lucky none of his lungs were pierced but a heart was not good, he could feel the strings wrapped around his feet and hands. His pain now turned to rage now, now bringing his head up he started to pull hard on the strings in order to break them. **"I..." **The strings began to get weak and as he pulled harder. **"Am a..." **The strings finally broke and he grabbed her neck tightly with his right hand. **"Space Marine!!!!"**He then squeezed hard, trying to snap her neck.

Evangeline started to lose air within the neck grasp from Varnus. Evangeline was a puppy compared to the huge Varnus. Evangeline wouldn't lose to such an ape like him. She slowly lifted her arms up and gripped Varnus' wide arms. **"I...will...not..."** The armor gripped by Evangeline's tiny hands started to turn to ice. **"...lose..."** The armor continued to turn to ice and soon enough, the armor up to his elbow was fully turned to ice. **"...To the likes of you!!!"** Evangeline shattered the icy armor into pieces, making Varnus release his grasp on Evangeline's neck. No Ms. Nice Vampire anymore. She was going to go her fullest.

Varnus looked at his unarmored arm for the moment, such power was truly the work of chaos or something more sinister. Quickly he drew his bolt pistol again and opened fire, full automatic. Twelve of the same bullets fired before were sent at Evangeline while he gripped his Crousious tightly and charged as fast as he could run towards her but he was really trying to get to the pendent, he would need the Emperors holy might to help him win this fight. While giving a quick prayer in his mind, he radioed to the ship above in orbit._**"If I **__**don't**__** make it out alive, rain orbital bombardment on this place...make sure she **__**doesn't**__** make it out...alive." **_

**"What's this? Calling for backup? Weak!"** The bullets were blocked by her magic barrier, but since they were blessed, they shattered shield. Evangeline gathered her bat robe and flew into the air to dodge Varnus' charge at her, but she noticed that he wasn't aiming for her, but for the pendant she threw into the tree. _**37 Spirits of Ice. Magic Arrow, Array of Ice.**_ 37 icicles shot out from around her and fired at Varnus' location as he was running. She flew ahead of him and stopped about 1 meter away from him. **"Ice Explosion!"** Suddenly, an explosion of ice shot out to all directions plus burst of wind to increase the speed of the flying ice pieces.

Most of the ice broke against his incredibly resilient armor, but a few managed to break through the chinks and wound him. Falling to the ground he gripped his side while coughing a few times; he held his hand to his head and radioed. **"Requesting Squads Terminus ****and Alpha and Thunder Hawk for immediate****evac****, bring ****Apocothary****Balthazaar** He then reloaded his pistol and held it up at Evangeline while pushing himself back.

Evangeline heard the call for help Varnus asked for again and she knew the perfect spell for when the help arrives. **"You are weak...And you know it!"** She backed up to avoid any shots that were going to be fired by Varnus. Evangeline was going to toy with him a little bit and so she jumped back to where the pendant was, grabbed it and threw it high into the sky where it wouldn't come down for awhile.

A roar came from the sky and the ground next to Evangeline exploded, from the sky the Thunder Hawk came, as it suppressed fire on her two squads of Space Marines jumped from the sides along with one whose armor was fully white. He ran over to Varnus' body as the marines fired their weapons at Evangeline and charged her. **"Quickly, extract his gene seed and get away quickly, we shall hold her here."** The Apocothary nodded as he injected a large needle thing into the dying Chaplain's neck and sucked up a strange red liquid. **"Go..." **The dying chaplain's last words were as the Apocothary retreated into the darkness of the forest and the marines and Thunder Hawk distracted her.

Evangeline sensed to danger from these new men that were charging against her. She flew high up into the air, blocking all the bullets and projectiles that were fired at her with her barrier, and she lifted her hand arm over her head. Ice started gathering in one spot over her hand and it started to form a small ice ball. Then it started to grow bigger and bigger and soon enough, it was 30 times bigger than the size of Varnus. **"Hammer of the Ice God!!"** She swung her arm down, sending the giant ice ball down to the crowd of marines. Ice was still gathering into the ball as it was flung down. The ice ball impacted on the crowd of marines, killing all of them and leaving a huge crater in the earth.

From the sky, a bright light came down on the earth around Evangeline...it began, the entire area around her was engulfed in light and destroyed both her and the gunship and a massive explosion engulfed the area, the Apocothary was now back on the ship and it made its way back to Ultramar, to give Varnus a heroes funeral.

Evangeline didn't notice the light until about 5 seconds before it came down on her. **"Shit!"** She quickly flew to the ground and slammed her hands onto the ground as she was incanting a spell on. The best spell she knew and she had to think of a way to use it in a defensive way. _**Heed the pact and serve me, O Queen of Ice. Come forth, unending darkness, eternal glacier! Bring death to all that has life, eternal rest! The End of **__**The**__** World!**_ In the remaining one and a half seconds, the complete area of trees, grass, animals were covered in ice hard as steel mixed in with some magic. The ice formed around her, making a sheild, and she used the rest of her remaining magic into her barrier to block the major attack. Fwwwshhhh The whole area was a barren waste land filled with giant crators, pieces of ice and nothing else. The life in that area had dissapeared. Except for one vampire lying on the ground, Evangeline had won the battle, but it didn't leave her happy. She had many injuries such as broken bones and cuts all around her body. Nothing a long time regenerating can't fix...but it wouldn't fix her mental scars of the battle she just took part in. Such a fierce battle she would never forget.


End file.
